A new session
by I Can't Decide On A Username
Summary: After 3 years, they've finally made it to the new session! Only, it's not really a new session, but another Earth, which is mysteriously lacking any people. Well, living people at least. Rated T for now, may go higher as the story progresses.


**Hi everyone! I've been away for ages on holiday so I haven't had any time to write anything before now, but I did have the idea for this so here it is!**

"John! John, wake up! We're here!" John was shaken awake violently, Jade's voice cutting over a dream that was quickly fading from his mind as he opened his eyes.

"What's going on?" He sleepily asked, sitting up.

"We've made it! We're here!" Jade pulled John to his feet as he rubbed sleep away from his eyes, the excitement of seeing the others after so long now hitting him. They ran down the corridors, making their way to the control centre, where Davesprite was organising the salamanders, although they would occasionally wander off before being called back.

"Davesprite! We've got John!" Jade and John flew over the crowd and landed next to Davesprite.

"Cool. Let's get moving then." Davesprite moved to some controls and started fiddling with stuff. "By the way, if you look out that window on your left you can see the meteor." John and Jade both looked, and just as Davesprite said, they could see the meteor, way too far for them to make out any details but close enough to know what it was.

"I can't wait to see everyone again! Rose, Karkat, all of them!" John had a huge grin on his face, which he also noticed on Jade. Davesprite had his back to them and didn't seem too excited when he spoke, but John assumed that behind his mask of cool he was just as excited as them to be able to see everyone again. Still looking out the window, John noticed that instead of racing towards Skaia or someone's land or a moon or something like that, they were heading towards a planet that was all too familiar.

"We're heading to Earth!" He exclaimed, looking round at the others. Jade's grin somehow managed to widen.

"Yeah, isn't it great! We get to see Earth again, before there was the whole apocalypse situation going on!" Jade went back to staring at the window at both the meteor and Earth, and John decided to join her as they sped towards the planet, entering the atmosphere as fire blazed past the windows, and then they were through, punching holes through the clouds as Davesprite started flicking a lot of switches, slowing them down, although he didn't manage to get them slow enough.

"Davesprite, watch out! We're going to crash!"

Karkat rubbed his head where he'd hit it against something, looking around at Dave, who looked equally as injured beside him. They stood back up, shuffling towards the door and out into the corridor, joining Rose and Kanaya partway along as they made their way up to the roof, where Terezi was standing, looking at, or, well, smelling the world around them. They'd landed in a field, green grass visible all the way around them. It was daytime, and although he knew Earth's sunlight was nothing like the sun on Alternia, it was still brighter than anything he'd seen before and so he was forced to squint at everything. For the first time since meeting the infuriating asshole, Karkat wished he had a pair of shades like Dave.

"Is Earth always so fucking bright?" He felt a headache forming.

"No, we have nighttime just like you." Rose looked distracted and confused about something. Dave went to say something but then seemingly tripped over nothing. He regained his footing to stand completely still and gain the same look of confusion as Rose.

"So are you two going to just stand there all day looking even stupider than usual or are we going to go find your idiot friends then?" The two ignored Karkat entirely.

"Yo Rose, quick question, can you still fly and stuff 'cuz I kinda can't." Dave looked over at his ectosister.

"No. I also can't see anything in the future, and I don't think that's because there isn't anything to see. Can you still time travel?" Dave concentrated for a second then shook his head.

"Great, now we're stuck with two useless idiots in the brightest place on an idiot planet and we have no idea where on this idiot planet we are, or where the other idiots are. Great. Just great." Karkat pulled a chair out of his capchalogue modus and sat on it, not caring if any of the others didn't like him sitting on it because their situation was just fucking perfect.


End file.
